


The Soft Skin

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [21]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "The beginnings of sunlight peak out across the horizon and Bonnie moves closer to him as the breeze passes by them; Enzo’s arm tightens around her, his fingers lightly stroking her bare arm." While Bonnie and Enzo wait for the sunrise, Bonnie accidentally cuts her finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "While seated on a roof waiting for the sun to rise, Bonnie finally sees an embarrassed Enzo's vampire face for the first time."

The beginnings of sunlight peak out across the horizon and Bonnie moves closer to him as the breeze passes by them; Enzo’s arm tightens around her, his fingers lightly stroking her bare arm. “We should do this more often.”

Bonnie grins into his chest. “Yes we should.” Her hand finds his and wrapped up in blankets, she brings their interlocked fingers towards her knees. She plays with his ring. “Who made your daylight ring?”

Enzo looks down at her, his nose resting in her hair. “I met a witch in the 20s when I was still in New York. I gave her some of my blood in exchange.”

Kissing the ring, Bonnie smiles and glances up at him. He’s starting at her. For a moment, she loses herself in his eyes; it’s more about how he looks at her, as if the sun isn’t rising and the moon isn’t setting, but the entire universe is sitting in his lap. Absently, she hisses when her finger slips and she accidentally cuts herself on the edge of his ring. “Ow. I didn’t realize it was sharp!”

Enzo doesn’t respond. Frowning, she sucks on it and looks up at him - and realizes he’s pulled back and has angled his face away from her. 

“Enzo - “ She takes her unhurt hand and turns his chin towards her. His eyes are black and the veins on his face have darkened - but he’s looking away from her. “Hey. Did you not eat today?”

Slowly, he shakes his head, still not looking at her. “Alex kept me busy - it’s been a couple of days…”

“ _Days_?” Bonnie runs her fingers over the skin of his cheeks. “Enzo, you can’t starve yourself.”

He sighs, loudly. “I’m not. I just - “ he lets out a breath and Bonnie suspects he’s trying to regain control. “I wanted to see you.” He looks up, still breathing deeply, and slowly his face regains color. “I shouldn’t have done that - I could - “

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” says Bonnie, watching him carefully. Finally, he opens his eyes and looks at her. They’re hazel again. She pauses for a moment - and then places her wrist before his lips. “Here.”

His answer is quick. “No. Absolutely not.”

“You’re hungry.”

“You are not food.”

Bonnie lets herself laugh. “No, I’m not. But - I’d rather you drank a little now, then lose control.” His skin is his again, but she still strokes his face. “I don’t think you would ever hurt me. But you _could_.”

Closing his eyes, Enzo holds her hand with both of his. His fingers run across her palm - and when he opens them again, he stares at her wrist. “I don’t trust myself to not become addicted to you.”

Bonnie doesn’t know what to say to his raw honesty. His eyes still stick to her pulse, fingers dancing over the veins and the skin; but Bonnie can only watch his face, his eyes, and how his jaw tenses with every heartbeat. “Do you have any blood bags in the kitchen?”

He shakes his head. “I ran out. Didn’t have time to stop by a hospital.” Her hand is closer to his face now. “Bonnie - “

Taking her free hand, she tangles her fingers into his hair. He looks at her, finally, and she smiles. “I trust you.” Without looking away from her, he brings her wrist to his lips. His hands shake and Bonnie scoots even closer to him, her legs tangled with his. Bonnie leans towards him and kisses the corner of his lips. “Just a taste. Then the sun will rise and you can get to a hospital and restock. A snack.”

Enzo bites into her wrist and Bonnie holds back a wince. She doesn’t look away from him and his eyes never leave hers. One minute - then she closes her eyes as he drains her, but the moment she does, he pulls back. After kissing the soft skin of her wrist, Enzo pulls her face to his and kisses her lips. Gentle, sweet, no tongue - he doesn’t want her to taste the blood, just him. Bonnie kisses his cheek when he pulls away.

Then she settles into his chest again, a quick kiss to the shoulder as he kisses her hair, and they watch the sun rise.


End file.
